


A tiny incident

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint in trouble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Thor to the rescue, avengerkink, because team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint may not be used to have an exit plan but nowadays he knows that he has a team behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tiny incident

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint; in trouble, team-mate to the rescue, h/c, protectiveness](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=48295450#t48295450)
> 
> I just want to see Clint pinned down, in trouble, and knowing this time he needs help and yelling for Tony or Thor or Hulk or Steve and said team-mate taking the bad guys apart.
> 
> Because maybe Clint is used to not needing an exit plan, but now it's okay if he does because he has the team behind him.

_Okay, this looks bad._

Boston, Massachusetts. The Mayor had called SHIELD and asked for help and Clint flew the team there. A tiny lab incident was reported. Understatement of the century. The _tiny_ lab incident turned out to be the escape of innumerable, genetically modified bug-creatures, big as German shepherds, out of an AIM lab, pouring through the streets and attacking – and killing – people. But now they were here and of course they helped.

They had them trapped between a few blocks, the bugs couldn't break through but Clint's problem was, the exoskeleton of these bugs was so thick, his arrows couldn't do much damage and so he tried to go down from his perch to fight against them on the ground. A tiny mistake later and Clint went down, attacked by six of these bug-creatures trying to get behind his tac-vest, to his intestines, to their preferred food. Two of them crawled over his legs, one sat half on his face and the other three scratched at his vest, tried to get through the Kevlar. He fought like a berserk but these fuckers were heavy and breathing became hard. He had lost his bow and could barely hold the knife but it was hard to get through their thick chitinous exoskeleton. He had injured one of them but the bugs were still at an advantage right now. 

But then they managed to injure him. The blood flowing over his arms spurred them on and fueled their efforts. And then they went through his vest. When the stinger of one of them pierced his shoulder he couldn't hold back the scream. He wriggled under them and another stinger went through his left leg. 

Clint could stab one of the bugs and this time the beast _screamed_ and fell down, it's legs curved inwards, but there were still five of them left and he couldn't move anymore because one of them blocked his arm and since his shoulder was wounded he couldn't help himself anymore. 

And then he heard a familiar thundering not far away. 

“THOR!!!” He yelled. He knew that he had his comms and that the Asgardian could hear him perfectly fine but the fucking bugs started to scratch his stomach and their _jaws_ hurt like a motherfucker. “THOR!! Help!” he screamed again.

Only a few seconds later the first of the bugs flew away when Mjölnir hit it, crashed into a wall and died, and then the second one got smashed, or at least it's backside because otherwise Clint would've been smashed, too. One of the bugs turned to attack Thor now and Clint had finally enough leverage to ram his dagger into the softer guts of another bug and it screeched and died. The last remaining creature Thor grabbed with his bare hands and broke it in two. It's intestines dropped onto the ground and Clint tried to rise. 

Thor shook his head, bent down to help Clint up and when he saw that he couldn't stand on his leg where the bug stung him the Asgardian grabbed him around his hip, rotated Mjölnir and he flew him to the waiting quinjet where SHIELD's medics treated injured civilians. 

“Are you okay, Hawkeye?” Thor asked when he sat down on the hatch and Clint nodded. The Asgardian gestured for one of the medics to look after him.

“Yeah. Thanks, man,” he nodded again and Thor, smiled, patted his shoulder but waited till the medic was there for him. And then he rotated Mjölnir again and Clint watched him fly back to the rest of the team. Only a few seconds later Thor smashed more bugs with his hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
